Ringback
by TwistedAuthor
Summary: Sideswipe finds out about ringbacks, turning it into a prank. Jazz intends to use it for other purposes, and Prowl's in for one heck of a week! ProwlXJazz
1. And It Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own!  
Warnings: Jazz being Jazz, Sideswipe plotting, Sunstreaker being bored. Read at own risk...

Note: I had this plotbunny eat my head when I called my friend and was blasted with his ringback. Then I (being the oddball) Yelled out, "DAMMIT ALEX YOU GAVE ME A PLOTBUNNY!" ...people stared. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

A comlink. It's like a cellular device in many ways. It's a way to communicate with someone when they are not around. Jazz grinned, absently bopping his head as he listened to Sideswipe's new prank. Sunstreaker was splayed out on the berth, a bored expression on his faceplates. "And then, we hook up the music to the comlinks, so the music plays when we call someone!" Sideswipe finished, eagerly looking between his best friend and brother.

"And how..." Sunstreaker had eased forward to watch his brother carefully. "Did you possibly come up with this stupid plan?" Sideswipe beamed.

"Well, I wanted tickets to go see some Halloween concert they were giving away on the radio and when I called a lady come on and told me to enjoy the music while I was waiting and music suddenly came on and stayed on till they answered!" He explained, then pouted. "I was caller 3.." Sunstreaker facepalmed while Jazz laughed.

"You are an idiot." Sunstreaker growled. Jazz punched Sunny lightly in the arm before walking over to Sideswipe.

"He ain't an idiot. He's a genius. I love his idea." He proclaimed, putting an arm around Sides' shoulder. "So, which songs you pickin'?"

* * *

An hour had passed. Jazz and Sideswipe were sitting cross legged on the floor, picking out songs for each Autobot based on their personality. Sunstreaker was asleep. "So, we got all the Autobots so far except for Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Me, you and Sunny." Sideswipe muttered, looking through the list of songs.

"Hm...well I want Rock That Body as mine." Jazz grinned. Sideswipe laughed and added it to the list. "How 'bout for Prime we do The Touch by Stan Bush?" There was a pause. Jazz looked over to see Sideswipe giving him an odd look. "What?"

"The Touch? Really? It doesn't fit him at all!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "How about something like..." He flipped through the song book, "Faith Of The Heart?" Jazz rolled his optics under his visor.

"Whatever, man. Sunshine's will be This Moment." Sideswipe grinned.

"Hell yea." He exclaimed. "Now what about Hatchet?" Jazz thought for a moment.

"Something doctor-y."

"I KNOW!" Sideswipe exclaimed. "How to save a life!" Jazz nodded in agreement. "And now, mine." Sideswipe picked a song, his grin widening.

"...I don' like that look Siders. What song did you choose...?" Sideswipe held up the piece of paper, causing Jazz to groan.

"Really?" He asked. "The song that gets on everybody's nerves?" Sideswipe nodded. "I ain't callin ya." Jazz looked through the song list.

"And now, for Prowl's..." Sideswipe's grin turned evil. Jazz held a hand up.

"I'll do Prowler's." He laughed, patting Sides on the shoulder before getting up to leave. "See ya later." Jazz walked out, grinning to himself. 'Prowler, get ready for a little suprise.'

* * *

**New story! Sorry this one bit me in the ass I couldn't help myself XD!**

**Please Review! NO FLAMES!**

**Ratchet: Or I flame you *Takes out flamethrower***


	2. The Base is Amused

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Ratchet laughing. ...Read at own risk.

Note: Again, this is based off of what happens when a crazed fangirl listens to Lady Gaga and finds out about ringbacks.

* * *

The prank went off without a hitch. Blaster hacked everyone's comlinks, and the music began to flow. Some were impressed, others...not so much. Optimus was amused by it, stating that since it was doing no harm they would keep it. Sideswipe, and everyone else in the base, got a kick of Prowl's ringback. Unfortunetly for the SIC, no one told him what was so funny when ever he tried speaking to them. Jazz grinned to himself as he walked down the hall, remembering the one day he was in the Medbay when Ratchet tried to call the winged SIC...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A loud clang was heard throughout the medbay as Ratchet scolded the visored mech. "You are an idiot. A Pit-spawned idiot!" Jazz couldn't help but laugh at the medic's outburst. He WAS the one that challenged Sideswipe to a contest to see who would crash the most. Speaking of the red hellion, Sideswipe grabbed Ratchet's wrench right out of his hand before throwing it into the nearest trash container. Ratchet's optic visibly twitched. "DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL PROWL!" He growled, putting a finger to his helm, indicating he wasn't afraid to call. Sideswipe's grin almost broke his face._

_"Tell him I say hi!" He replied, giving Jazz a wink before looking back over at the fuming medic. Ratchet rolled his optics, turning away from the two as he contacted Prowl._

_"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached," A monotoned lady said before the ringback came on. Sideswipe and Jazz couldn't help but snicker as Ratchet's face went from angry, to suprised, to amused._

_"Yes, Ratchet? How may I assist you?" The second Prowl answered, Ratchet broke down and laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full out laugh. "Ratchet? Are you alright?" Prowl asked, concerned. Ratchet leaned against the table to support himself, his laughs echoing through the whole medbay. Sideswipe high fived Jazz, giving him a thumbs up._

_"Good choice in song, Jazz!" Sideswipe whispered. Ratchet had heard, causing him to laugh even more. A few minutes later, Optimus walked in holding a now unconcious Prowl, stating that he was thoroughly confused by the conversation that him and ratchet had had._

_(end Flashback)_

_

* * *

_

Coming out of his flashback daze, Jazz noticed the winged mech infront of him. Grinning, he snuck up behind him, putting an arm around Prowl's shoulders. Prowl jumped, startled by his friend's presence. "Jazz! What on Cybertron are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothin. Where you headin?" Jazz asked, leaning against Prowl slightly, much to Prowl's discomfort.

"Rec. Room. I need an energon cube before heading back to work." Prowl replied, nudging Jazz off of him as he walked in. The room became silent. Prowl raised an optic ridge as he walked over to get an energon cube. Jazz followed behind, grinning as every mech in the room stifled their laughter. Sideswipe chose the perfect time to walk in, immediatly walking over to Prowl. His brother followed. "What do you two want?" Prowl asked, not looking up from his datapad.

"We were just wondering..." Sunstreaker started, leering down at Prowl. Sideswipe leaned against the canaster.

"If you wanted to play a game?" He finished, purring. Prowl's doorwing twitched. The mechs in the room were now snickering.

"I have no time for games." Prowl responded, swiftly turning and leaving. Jazz followed, flashing his visor before darting after the tactican. "Jazz, what has gotten into everyone?" Prowl asked when they were alone. Jazz shrugged, acting as if he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Prowler, I have no clue. Might be that ringback thing." Jazz suggested. Prowl groaned.

"Yes, I've tried contacting Prime, and had this blasted song come back at me." He sighed. "The twins. I suppose?" Jazz nodded. "They chose everyones song?" Jazz nodded again, trying not to laugh. "Right. Well I assume the song they chose for me must be embarresing. No matter, it does not concern me." Before Jazz knew what was happening, Prowl walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Shaking his head, Jazz walked back to his room, plotting on how to keep everyone from telling Prowl what song he had.

* * *

**Alright here's chapter two! The hints are small, but I'm sure you can probably guess what the song is by now! **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND SUBSCRIBED! I didn't think this story would be so popular THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter might be late since I'm busy next week.**


	3. Little Help, Prime?

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Warnings: just some pure crack. Prowl confused.

* * *

"Prime, sir, can I talk to you for a second?" Prowl asked, confusion clear in his voice. Optimus, generally confused and amused by the whole situation, allowed the twitching datsun to enter his office.

"How may I help you, Prowl?" Optimus couldn't help but let his amusement show for a second as Prowl shifted akwardly.

"Why are people laughing whenever they contact me on comlink?" Prowl asked. His emotionless scale is down, confusion and sadness clear on his face. Optimus stood from his chair and placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"Jazz had told me not to mention the song he had chosen for you to you, but I will give you a hint." Optimus leaned in close and whispered in Prowl's audio. "Lady." With that, Optimus stood and walked out of the office. Prowl took a moment to comprehend what Optimus had just said before running out of the office and heading to Jazz's quarters.

"JAZZ!" Prowl called, entering the room. Jazz's quarters were messy, as usual, but this time, the TIC was not there. "Jazz? Are you here?" Cautiously entering the room, Prowl looked around. Pictures and posters of bands and singers decorated the walls. 'Lady...something about a lady.' Prowl thought as he looked through the room once more. Music drifted from the washracks. Prowl immediatly pushed himself up against the nearest wall, listening closely as Jazz sung along to the lyrics.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_  
_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_  
_Your papa, paparazzi_

Prowl frowned. Was this song the one on his comlink? Or was this the person singing it? More confused, Prowl recorded the lyrics and ran out of the room before Jazz noticed he was there. He was going to find out what this song was, if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

(washracks)

Jazz grins, trying not to laugh as he head Prowl recording the song and heading out of the room. 'Prowler, your just playing my game! And it's about to get good!'

* * *

**2 hints in this one! Sorry it's so late, and sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapter wont be so short! My mom's getting re-married tomorrow so I had to rush on this one! hehehe hope you enjoy!**

**oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed for the first 2 chapters! You're all great!**


	4. So close, yet so far

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone

Warnings: Jazz is sneaky.

Note: I'm sorry this is so late!

* * *

Doorwings twitching, Prowl ran through the list of songs and artists that started with the word Lady in it. "Ugh! How hard is it to find a song? I should know this! Jazz is my best friend after all." Frowning, Prowl looked towards the list again, noting the top song. "Lady Gaga? Humans have such wierd names." He muttered before listening to the top song.

_'I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi,_

_Baby there's no other super star-'_

Prowl shut the song off there. He knew it. It was the one Jazz was singing when he snuck into his room the day before. "Alright, so I know the artist. Now I have to find the song."

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Blaster asked, blinking at his friend's request. "I don't know man, it's already set!" Jazz pouted.

"But he's so close to finding out! We have to change it before he does!" He protested. Blaster considered for a moment. "Please...?"

"Give me 3 high grades and I'll do it. But it has to be AFTER he finds out the song." Jazz's visor almost fell off.

"Why after?" He asked.

"Because, if he thinks he's completely off, he might crash...again. And then Ratchet will chew our skidplates. AGAIN." Blaster explained slowly, pointing to the security camera. "And Red's probably crashed a few times as well."

"Glad I gave him the song Paranoid, huh?" Jazz laughed, trying to distract his friend from the negatives.

"You want a love song?" Blaster asked, changing the subject completely. Jazz looked through his music files.

"Of course. But something that has meaning to it, ya know?" Blaster nodded in agreement, flipping through his storage of music. He made a triumphint noise when he came across the file he was looking for.

"Jazz, I think I just found your new song."

* * *

"SIR!" Prowl ran into his leader's office, a small human CD in his hand. "I believe I found the song." His face was completely red, much to Optimus's amusement.

"Really?" Optimus took the CD from Prowl. "Oh, I see. Well, you have the artist right, Prowl. But did you get the song right?" Prowl nodded.

"I believe so." Prowl pointed to a song. Optimus laughed.

"Sadly I can't tell you if that's the right song." Prowl's face fell. "BUT, I'll tell you your on the right track. Maybe you should talk to Jazz about this." Nodding, Prowl bolted out of the room. "And the chase begins?"

* * *

"Gotta find Jazz, Gotta find Jazz." Prowl kept muttering, running into the third in command's room, only to find he wasn't there. "Dammit, Jazz." Prowl spun on his heel, nearly running into the door as it shut.

"Hey, Prowler." Jazz came out of the washracks, water glistening on his armor. Prowl blinked trying not to stare. Jazz noticed. "Like what ya see?"

"Jazz, this is important. I know you know the song. And I believe I have found out what it is." Jazz smirked at that.

"Alright, Prowler. What is it?" Jazz leaned against the door, cocking a hip as he look at Prowl.

"Love Game by Lady Gaga." Jazz laughed, walking over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Prowler. I changed it this morning. You WOULD be right." Prowl's doorwings twitched.

"I will be right back." Prowl turned, intent on finding out what the new song was.

* * *

**Hello People! Anyone who guess the song "Love Game" By Lady Gaga, you were correct!**

**But now, there is a new song. And will Prowl begin to play Jazz's game? Well, we'll just have to find out!**


End file.
